Clubs
by Fangirl140
Summary: Eli takes Aqualad to a club while Speedy's away on a trip. What happens when he meets a man at the bar? And why does he keep buying him all those beers? Read to find out! Enjoy! R&R Spaqua


**Okay...this story is slightly...upsetting, but i hope you readers out there in enjoy it! Lesson of the story is: Just because you may be old enough to take care of yourself, don't ever let your guard down and don't underestimate people, and most of all, be careful and watchful in places like clubs. It's dangerous...make sure you have friends you can trust to keep and eye on you, who won't leave you alone, especially when you start drinking. Beer and alcohol can have the worst effects on people, and for you girls out there, men _will _use this to their advantage. Like I said, make sure you have friends with you who will make sure you don't do anything stupid! Take caution to the wind!...lol, i really wanted to say that.****

* * *

**Kat dropped her book down onto the table in front of her, removing her feet from atop it as she sat forward. It was nine o'clock, and she was bored. There was nothing to do at the tower because the twins were hanging out at the Titans West with Beast Boy, Bee was out on a date with Cyborg, and Aqualad was sulking over Speedy. Green Arrow called about a week ago saying that he needed him to come back to help him with some company business, and he left, leaving a very sad Atlantean. He was coming back around five in the morning, so all Al wanted to do was stay up and wait for him. He was sitting on the edge of one of his pools, his feet dipped into the water. She stood up, walking over to him before taking a seat next to the pool. She sat down facing him, her legs pulled to her chest as she looked at him.

"What do you want Eli?" (Eli was her real name: Elizabeth Taylor actually, aka Kat.) She shrugged, turning her head before resting it down on her knees,

"Just thought I'd come over to hang out with you," she muttered, inhaling deeply. The strong smell of chlorine filled her nose, but she didn't find it nasty or headache inducing. Eli deadpanned, "Garth, don't you think we should go out tonight?" (Garth…she didn't know his last name, aka Aqualad; only Atlantean on the Teen Titans team.) He stopped moving his legs back and forth in the water, pausing as he looked over at her.

"Umm…I don't think so. I have to be here when Roy gets back." (Roy Harper aka Speedy; top archer of the Teen Titans. He was also his boyfriend; that's the reason why he didn't want to leave.) The two boys have been together for a little over a year and a half, and they've never been separated once. Now that they were, it was just weird for them and even for the others on the team. Eli let out huff of annoyance, shifting her head so her chin was resting on her knees instead as she stared at him intently.

"He doesn't get back for another eight hours," she reminded him, her voice low, "You're seriously going to sit here for that long and just wait?" He gave her a curt nod, looking back out at the water,

"That's the plan…" he murmured. She looked at him then at the water then back to him.

"What the hell are you staring at?" He tilted his head, focusing on her from the corner of his eyes,

"I'm not staring at anything except for the water."

"You're trying to do that whole, 'I miss him, and I have to act so dramatic' thing, aren't you?" He slowly nodded, and Eli just chuckled, shaking her head from side to side. "Come on. You've been cooped up inside the tower for the entire week…" He opened his mouth, "…except for when we needed to fight crime," she quickly added, "and you need to have some fun. Don't you want to have something to tell Roy when he comes back because I'm pretty sure he'll have a lot of things to tell you?" He shrugged. She rolled her eyes, grabbing his wrist before she pulled him up.

"Eli, wh-"

"Garth, just shut up…" she demanded, pulling him through the hallways of the tower before she stopped in front of his room, "Get dressed in some club like clothes and meet me in the main room. We're gonna go out and have some fun!"

"Eli, no!" He shook his head, "I'm not going with you to a club!" She turned on him, her long, brown hair twirling before landing on her shoulders,

"YES YOU ARE!" He flinched back as she screamed at him, her blue eyes glowing scarily. "Now get in there and get some nice clothes on!" He nodded franticly, typing in the code to open his door. It slid open, and Eli pushed him in, closing the door behind him.

_Minutes later_

Eli stood near the couch in the main room, tapping her foot impatiently with her arms crossed in front of her chest as she stared at the door that led to the hallway. She had already dressed herself, and now she just had to wait for Garth. She had thrown on some black short shorts, and a red and black striped tube top. On her wrists she had several silver bracelets, each one clanking as they hit each other. Over her feet, were a pair of her favorite black and white converse and some knee high, red colored socks. Her hair was down and curled, her bangs falling in front of her blue eyes. Makeup, of course, was essential but only the basic. A little eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, with a touch of lip gloss on her lips was all she needed. Lastly, she had put on some silver hoop earrings and her black and red choker necklace to complete the look.

The door slid open, and Garth stepped into the room, pulling on the folded sleeves of his white, button up shirt. There were black designs that looked like flames on the front, and they rounded around to the back, forming a pair of spread, black wings on the back of his shirt. A pair of dark blue jeans covered his legs, and he had on his favorite pair of dress shoes. His hair was combed through and was pushed back behind his ears, a few stray hairs hanging beside his face.

"You look nice," she complimented him, "Now, let's go!"

"Wait, how are we getting to the club?" he asked, looking mildly confused, "Karen took the keys to the T-Car…" (Karen Beecher aka Bumblebee.) Eli lifted the keys to her motorcycle, jingling them in front of her face for him to see,

"We can take my bike! Duh!" He looked a little unsure. He rode with Roy on his bike all the time, but Eli was a lot more…daring when it came to driving hers. She'd go over the speed limit every time she would drive it, and she took turns that no other cyclist would dare take. However, it wasn't like she was giving him any choice on whether he wanted to take her bike or not. He was going, and she was going to tie him to the bike if she had to. Straddling the two-wheeler, he rested his hands on her hips as she started it, the engine roaring to life. She revved it a few times before she bolted out of the garage, heading straight for downtown Steel City; the site where all the best clubs were located.

Parking outside one of the best known clubs in town, The Black Orchid, Eli got off her bike, setting her helmet down on the seat. She turned to look at Garth who was currently frozen, his hands still hovering where they had been holding her sides. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, driving with me wasn't _that _bad!" He looked up at her,

"You s-sped down the highway at over a h-hundred miles an hour a-_and_cut off _all_ f-four lanes of traffic to get to the off ramp!" he stuttered, his voice shaky because of the terror that was pumping through his veins.

"So…what's your point?" She smirked as he glared up at her, lowering his trembling hands to his lap,

"Note to self: Never ride a motorcycle when Eli is driving!" She shook her head,

"You're gonna have to because we have to get home later…"He let out a groan, lifting his hands to cover his face,

"I'm going to die! I might as well call Roy right now and tell him goodbye!"

"Oh, my God! You are _such _a drama queen!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him to the entrance of the club, stopping at the velvet rope that blocked them. The man standing on the other side of the rope had his huge, buff arms crossed in front of his well built chest as he stared at the two teens. "Evening Butch!" she exclaimed, and the man seemed to loosen up as he smiled at her. Garth looked between the two, a very confused look on his face. "How's your night been?"

"Same old, same old," he replied, "I've had a few punks try to bribe their way in when they knew this is an eighteen years and older club. Oh, also got to toss a few guys out when they started a fist fight over some blonde bimbo who was standing near the bar." Eli chuckled,

"Man, and I missed it?" she shouted, "Dang, I always get here too late!"

"Don't worry," he reassured her, "That girl's still in there, so I'm pretty sure there'll be a few more fights, but I have a feeling you'll be starting a lot more than her." He looked her up and down, "If any of those guys give you any trouble, just give me a shout, and I'd be more than happy to help." She nodded her head. "And you," he glared at Garth, "you'd better not try anything funny…" He nodded franticly, his eyes widening as his breathing hastened.

"Oh Garth," she turned to look at him before returning her gaze to Butch, "Oh, we're just friends. He's actually dating someone right now…you should remember him. You remember Roy?"

"I had no idea that that boy was batting for the other team!" Butch looked like he was about to burst into fits of laughter, but he held them back, "Well then, where _is _Mr. I'm-Too-Good-For-Any-Of-These-Chicks?"

"He had to go visit an old friend," she explained, "He's coming back in the morning, but Garth here was planning on sitting back at the apartment the entire night waiting for him, so I decided to bring him out here…you know, to have some fun!" He nodded.

"Well, I won't let you two wait any longer." He grabbed the velvet rope before unhooking it, pulling it away to allow them entrance. "You two have fun!" Eli muttered a 'we will' and pulled Garth through the opened doors behind the security guard. As soon as they walked into the club, they were blinded by blue, red, and green lights that were flashing uncontrollably in the room. The music was blasting. The techno songs playing had everyone up and dancing on their feet. To the left was the bar where several guys were surrounding said blonde bimbo as she leant herself back in her seat with a beer in one of her hands. Eli rolled her eyes. She had seen that girl in there a few times, and each time, she had a huge crowd of men around her.

"Slut," muttered Eli, shaking her head. Her gaze shifted to the front, her eyes falling on the back of the club where they had several doors. Each one led to a separate room for the people who needed more "privacy." To the right was the dance floor and stage where the DJ had all his equipment set up.

"So, I'm going to guess you've been here a few times considering you knew 'Butch'…" She flinched a little as Garth yelled into her ear. The music was loud, so he resorted to shouting. She nodded.

"Yeah, before you and Roy got together, he would always drag me along to this club to just hang out," she explained, "I think he'd bring me here so I could find a guy to date. He was always bringing guys up to me, and he'd force us onto the dance floor so we could hang for a bit. It never actually worked, but he kept trying…" Garth nodded.

"So, you've told Butch everything then?"

"No, not everything…just few things here and there about what's going on in my life…" Again, he nodded. "Come on. We should get something to drink." Eli grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the bar, sitting herself down onto one of the stools. He sat next to her, and the bartender turned to them. His dark, brown hair was gelled a little, his bangs spiked a bit. He had on a white shirt similar to Garth's except his was just plain white, and he had a red tie around his neck. An apron hung from his waist, covering most of his jeans. His smile brightened as soon as he saw Eli,

"Hey El..." Garth looked at her once more, the same look he had given her when she first said hello to Butch on his face. Did everyone who worked at the club know her?

"Hey Brady," she greeted, smiling back at him, "How's your wife doing? Oh, and didn't Ethan turn…um…damn, I forgot. Sorry…"

"It's okay," he said, leaning on the bar to speak to her directly, "He turned five a few days ago, and Debra's doing fine. She got that job I was telling you about…"

"Really?" She sounded ecstatic to hear that.

"Yep…she's the new assistant designer to Chanel! I'm so proud of her!" Eli nodded,

"Looks like you're not going to have to work here anymore, huh?" He chuckled,

"No, I'm gonna stay here for a little while longer. Just because Debra has a well paying job means that I have to quit mine," said Brady, "Well, anyways…what'll you have? I have to get you some drinks or else I'm gonna get in trouble with the bossman…"

"I'll have the usual," she replied, turning to look at Garth whose eyes were narrowed into slits as he stared at her confused, "What?" He blinked several times before shaking his head,

"Sorry…nothing…" He turned to the man, "Can I have a Coke?" He nodded, stepping around his partner who was serving a man sitting only few chairs away from the two teens. Garth briefly looked over at the man. Actually, he looked like he was just another teen; maybe around twenty, twenty one, or maybe a little older since he was drinking a cold Corona beer. His brown hair was styled like something you would see a guy from the movie Grease have. He had on a pair of black, "aviator" glasses, and a black leather jacket covered his upper body. However, how he could be wearing something like that in a place that was so _hot_ was unknown to him. He turned, his covered eyes connecting with Garth's before he smiled at him. Garth's eyes widened in terror, and he quickly looked away. Brady came back, setting down a Coke can in front of Garth and a martini glass down in front of Eli. The drink was red with a strawberry garnish.

"You drink Strawberry martinis?" he asked, looking at her questioningly.

"Yeah, what's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing…but I am wondering…" she looked over at him, "How long has this drink been 'the usual'?" She shrugged.

"Since a few months ago when I turned twenty one…" He let out a sigh of relief. "Now, I find that offensive! You actually thought I would do anything like underage drinking?" He shook his head frantically, his hands held up as if to defend himself,

"N-No! Of course not!"

"That's what I thought…besides, Roy would never let me drink anything except soda or water." Eli grabbed her drink from the counter, bringing it to her lips to take a sip. Garth had already opened his Coke and had set it down on the bar, his fingers wrapped around the cold can. He was staring out into space again, his eyes lingering on the bottles and bottles of whiskey, vodka, and beers that were lined up in the back of the bar. She tapped his shoulder, "You okay?" He nodded slowly. "You don't look like it…" He sighed,

"Why did you bring me here?" he asked, turning on her.

"I thought you could use a little fun…"

"Does it look like I'm having fun?" She muttered a no, shrinking back in the stool a little bit. "I'm sorry…I know you want to have a good time, so maybe you should go and dance. I'll be fine here…" She looked up at him,

"You sure?" He nodded. She stood, drinking the rest of the martini before she left. She was reluctant to leave though. She gazed over her shoulder before her eyes fell on the same guy Garth had seen before. His eyes were shifting back and forth between her and Garth, his stare resting longer on her friend. She stopped, _Maybe it's bad idea to leave him alone. _

"Hello…" She turned, jumping back as she looked at the boy standing right in front of her. She was about to say something when her breath caught in her throat. His eyes were…a deep, deep, _deep_ baby blue color; they were hypnotizing. She blinked several times, staring open mouthed at him. He smiled, his amazingly white teeth dazzling her. His blonde hair was medium length, cut just a little below his ears, and there were a few black highlights decorating some of the strands. His face was thin, sharp, and to her, it looked like he was glowing. Her eyes traveled further down his body against her own will. He had on a black, long sleeved, button up shirt like many of the guys she had already seen, and over it was a white, silk vest that looked so smooth that it was practically shining under the glowing lights of the club. Around his waist was a white and silver ringed belt that was slipped through the belt loops of his black pants. "You know, if I had known that you were going to be this speechless, I would've gone to talk to you the minute you walked in." She shook her head, releasing herself from the trance he had put her under,

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I don't mean to stare…it's just-" She stopped. It was just what? He was so gorgeous that she couldn't help herself? Like she would actually tell him that.

"Don't worry about it," he shrugged, "I reacted the same way when you first walked in." Eli felt her face heating up slowly, and she thanked God that the club was dimly lit, or else he would definitely see her very, very red face.

"Really?" she asked, "And why was that?" He rested a hand under her chin, lifting her head to make direct eye contact with her,

"Why, you're the most beautiful girl I've seen walk in here," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her face. Her blush reached an all new high as it turned a deep, blood red color, not like she could see it though, but he could. He brushed one of his fingers across her cheeks slowly before he leant away from her. He put out a hand, "My name's Tyler, but all my friends call me Ty." Eli took his hand into hers, shaking it.

"Mine's Elizabeth, but I prefer to be called Eli." He remained silent for a moment, gazing up as he thought,

"Eli…" he said it slowly, trying the new name out. Ty looked back at her, "…I like it." She smiled. "So, you wanna go dance? I mean, that _is _where you were going right?" She nodded her head.

"Yeah, and I'd love to dance with you."

"Cool!" He took her hand, pulling her through the crowd of people gathered as they danced on the dance floor. She looked over her shoulder, her gaze wandering to Garth who was now talking to that boy who had been staring at him. She tried to stop, but Tyler kept a firm grip on her wrist, and he only stopped when they reached the center of the mass of people, effectively removing all vantage points of her friend. _What is he doing over there? _She thought to herself.

Garth set his Coke can back down on the bar, looking over to where he had seen Eli walk off to before he found her talking to some blonde guy, and even though she had her back to him, he could tell that she was probably going "gaga" for him. He wasn't that bad looking when he thought about it, but he didn't hold a candle to Roy. He turned around again to face forward when he stopped, his eyes connecting once more with the brown haired boy's. He gulped, quickly turning like before, but this time, the boy didn't stay seated. He got up, making his way over to Garth. _Oh Gods…go away…go away…_He screamed inside his head. Of course, no one was listening to his silent pleas. He took a seat next to him, taking the stool that Eli had vacated not only a few minutes ago. He looked over at the bartender,

"Two beers please!" he called before returned his attention to the long, black haired boy next to him, "Hey…"

"H-Hi…" Garth muttered, doing his best to not look at the boy. "You know, I got to go…" He went to stand up, but the brown haired boy grabbed his arm,

"Wait, don't go," he pleaded, "I'm sorry…you probably think that I'm some creeper huh?" Garth nodded. "Sorry…I didn't mean to scare you. I've just never seen a guy like you in here before that I couldn't stop staring…" Garth kept quiet but sat back down, and the boy released him, "I'm Parker by the way, and you are?"

"G-Garth…" He cursed his shaky voice.

"I've never heard a name like that before," Parker muttered, "You're just so unique, aren't you?" _Oh, you have no idea…_Garth thought. "So, what brings you around here?"

"My friend, Eli, she brought me here against my own will…" he replied, keeping his gaze on his Coke can as he refused to look at the other, "…well, I actually didn't have much of a choice because I know her. She would have dragged me here by my ears if she had to." Parker chuckled and thanked the bartender as he placed two beer bottles on the bar. He grabbed one, offering it Garth who took it reluctantly. He didn't take a sip though. He wasn't that into alcohol.

"Well, remind me to thank her for bringing you here." Garth nodded, his gaze roaming over his beer slowly. "Come on, drink up…"

Garth set the bottle down on the surface in front of him, shaking his head, "Sorry, I'm not much of a drinker. I don't like the taste of beer."

"It's not something you're supposed to like," he said with a tone that suggested that everyone was supposed to know that, "Beer has a rather…interesting taste that it's going to taste nasty the first few times, but after awhile, you get used to it." Garth shook his head, _That's because you're usually drunk out of your gourd… _"Come on, at least drink this one for me…it's costing me about six bucks, and I don't think it should go to waste." Garth was set on asking him, "Why don't you drink it then?" then walking away, but he didn't. He grabbed the bottle and pressed the opening to his lips, the dark liquid pouring into his mouth. It was sweet yet bitter at the same time, and it tasted just awful, but he kept drinking. He set the empty beer bottle down on the bar, lifting a hand to his mouth to suppress a hiccup. Before he knew it, there was another one sitting in front of him. He looked over at Parker who smiled at him. _What the hell is he doing? _

"Come on…two beers isn't going to hurt you," he said. Garth believed him. He drank it, and then the next one, and then the next one. After the fourth one, everything was spinning, and he was asking the bartender himself for a new one. Parker was watching him with a grin on his face; a very evil like grin. His plan was working, but Garth didn't know what was going on. He happily drank the fifth and final beer before slamming it onto the bar,

"Jeeeez!" he exclaimed, "Y-You weres riiiggghhhtt_t_…that stuff iss…" He hiccupped, "…gooooood!" He swallowed hard, looking over at Parker with half opened eyes. The boy lifted a hand and cupped Garth's cheek, rubbing his thumb across his face,

"Now, that's a lot better," he murmured, his hand drifting lower down his body.

"Waz betta?" Garth asked, hiccupping once more before he gripped the edge of the bar with one hand as he tried to keep himself up.

"This is…" A moan broke from his already parted lips as Parker's hand stopped over his groin, lightly grabbing it. He continued groping him until he heard someone from behind him clear their throat. He turned to look at Brady who was staring at them. He glared at the other brown headed boy before he grabbed Garth's wrist and pulled him toward the back of the club. Looking for an open door, he pulled him into a vacant room, shutting the door behind him. The room was barely lit like the rest of the club, and it was simply furnished. There was a couch in the very center, a few chairs here and there, and a small cot at the very end of the room. Parker pushed the drunken boy against the wall closest to the door, pinning Garth's arms above his head. Another moan left his mouth as his neck was attacked by a pair of lips, the other boy's groin grinding into his. He was too drunk to do anything except let his body be taken over by another. Garth didn't want to do this, but what choice did he have? He couldn't do anything. The pleasure was becoming too much, his pants growing uncomfortable as they constricted his erection.

Parker released his grip on Garth's arms, and just like he had thought, they stayed up. He let his hands drift down the other's body, unbuttoning the boy's shirt as they traveled further down. The last button came undone, and he quickly rid it from his body. His fingers trailed expertly over Garth's chest, playing with hardened nipples. A shiver ran down Garth's spine. He bit down on his neck, earning him a pained gasp. He smirked before pulling back, removing his jacket and shirt. Once more, he attacked the other with his lips, but this time, he didn't stay at his neck. He let his tongue lick every place along the boy's upper body, traveling further down as he sank to his knees. He undid one last button: the one on Garth's pants. He pulled the zipper down slowly before gripping the pant legs and pulling them down. He marveled at how hard the boy in front of him was already, his hands rubbing Garth's inner thighs. His arms had lowered to his sides, his back pressed harshly against the wall as he held himself up. Parker lifted a hand to the front of Garth's boxers, squeezing the swollen member beneath the fabric. His body arched under the touch, a loud moan echoing off the walls. Parker stood back up, keeping his one hand where it was before he pressed his lips to the others. He forced his tongue into Garth's mouth, running it across the awaiting appendage as he kissed him. He removed his hand from Garth's groin, dropping his own pants before he ground his hips against Garth's.

Parker gripped his sides, pulling him forward so the force would add to the pleasure. Garth's body was being drowned in ecstasy, his breathing fast and sharp. A hand reached under the elastic of his boxers before cold fingertips made contact with his hot and throbbing length. He moaned again, back arching once more.

"You like that?" Parker whispered into his ear, taking the earlobe into his mouth. He couldn't speak, just whimpered. Before he knew it, he was being thrown down onto the cot on the other side of the room, his back landing hard on the uncomfortable surface of the make shift bed. His boxers were slid down his legs, but it wasn't like he could do anything to stop the boy above him. A hand rubbed against his thigh, and he lifted his head, gazing into Parker's dark, brown colored eyes. _W-When did he take his glasses off? _Parker lowered his head, breathing hot air against his arousal,

"Ngh…" He tried to speak, but no words would come. His mind was just…gone. He let out a yell as Parker swallowed him, the wet heat of his mouth wrapping around his cock. There were no sheets for him to grab, so he gripped the edges of the cot while his body arched off the bed. Hands held his hips down as Parker bobbed his head back and forth, sucking on Garth. His tongue massaged the underside of his arousal, brushing over the tip often. "Ugh…Parker!" Said boy smiled around his cock, humming softly. The vibrations made a shiver run down his back and a moan to break past his lips. It wasn't long before he came, his cum spilling into the others mouth. He happily licked his lips before he pulled his own underwear off, crawling up Garth's trembling body. Parker pressed a kiss to his, letting his tongue explore the others mouth like before. "S-Stop…." He pleaded into the kiss, but his pleas went unnoticed.

Garth didn't even get enough time to react when he was suddenly being filled by Parker's cock, the long, hardened member pushing further into him. There was no warning, no preparation, no lubrication, no nothing. Garth couldn't suppress the scream that left his lips, but with Parker's lips against his, no one could hear it. Once all the way in, he stopped for a second, breaking the kiss as he lifted his head. He once again gripped Garth's hips, smiling sadistically down at the other. He pulled out before he thrust back in. His thrusts were hard and rough, and he was picking up speed with each one. Garth's hips were bucking against his will, trying to go up to meet the other to increase the pleasure, but with Parker's hands on his sides, he couldn't move that much. It was suddenly starting to hurt, but he couldn't get the boy above him to stop.

"P-Parker, please!" he would beg for the other to stop, but the boy would think that he was begging for more, so he would go faster, thrust harder, and it wasn't long before Garth was screaming in pain. His body was racked by a powerful orgasm in a few seconds. Everything began to tighten, and Parker soon followed as Garth's muscles constricted his cock. He collapsed onto the boy below him, panting hard, his body covered in sweat. He got off the cot, standing up before he looked down at Garth who was panting just as heavily as he. His eyes were closed, his wet, black hair sticking to his face, and his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Thanks for the quick fuck," he murmured. He dressed himself quickly, and before he left, he turned back around to gaze at the boy who was still lying on the cot, but now he was crying. He ignored him, shutting the door behind him with a click.

Eli stepped off the dance floor, her forehead beaded with sweat. She had gotten sick and tired of Tyler trying to grab her and hold her in inappropriate ways, so she said her goodbyes and left him. Stepping back over to the bar, she sat down in a stool, hoping to find Garth, but he was nowhere to be found. She turned to look back at the dancing crowd of people, knowing that she had a perfect view from where she was sitting. She still couldn't find him. She turned to Brady who was shining a wine glass with a rag,

"Hey Brady," he turned to look at her, "Have you seen Garth?" He looked at her confused. "The boy I was sitting here with? The one with long black hair? He ordered a Coke."

"Oh, I remember him," he said, setting down the wine glass on the bar, "He was talking to some guy after you left…well, actually, more like the guy was talking to him. He looked slightly uncomfortable, and then this guy just started buying him a bunch of beers. Before I knew it, he was drunk…" Eli's mouth fell open,

"What?" she screamed, jumping off her stool, "And you didn't do anything to stop him?" He flinched, taking a few steps back,

"No…I was going to, but I couldn't exactly stop that guy from buying the beers," he explained, "I can't refuse a customer what they want, but your friend, he just seemed to keep drinking every time that guy would put a new beer in front of him. He didn't want to at first, but then he wouldn't stop." Eli face palmed,

"That's because he was _drunk_!" she yelled, "He's never had anything alcohol like, so I'm pretty sure after the first beer, he was probably out of it!" She looked around, attempting to search for her friend once more before she returned her gaze to Brady. "Where did they go?" He pointed to the back of the club, and her heart stopped, her eyes widening and her breath catching in her throat. Her head snapped around to look at the line of doors, some closed, some open. _If Garth was taken into one of those rooms, that means…_

"That guy pulled Garth into one of those rooms after I…silently told him to go somewhere else," he said, "He was grabbing him in some very inappropriate places, so I just kind of stared at him before he got the picture and took him away…"

"No…nonono!" She bolted. _Damn it! _She yelled at herself. _I knew I shouldn't have left him alone! Damn Tyler and his freakishly good looks! _She checked every room even the ones with closed doors. The people inside would glare at her and swear, but she didn't care. She had to find Garth. Door after door, she was met with some vulgar sights, but still no Garth. She came to the last room, pushing open the door, and her eyes fell upon the trembling and sobbing form of her friend. She closed the door. His clothes were lying on the floor, but that was it. There were no other clothes with his, meaning that the man who had come in here with him had left already. She growled. How dare he do something like this? She picked up Garth's clothes, making her away across the room to his form as he lie on the cot. She sat down next to him, lightly touching his shoulder. He jumped, scooting away from her as he tried to put as much space between them as possible.

"Garth…" she murmured, her voice laced with concern and kindness, "…it's okay. It's me, Eli…" He seemingly collapsed in on himself, bringing his knees closer to his chest as he curled into a tight ball. The sight broke her heart. "Come on…you should get dressed so I can take you home…" He didn't move. "Don't you wanna go home so you can see Roy again?" He let out a cry at the sound of his lover's name. Her eyes widened, understanding why he was so upset, "Oh God…Garth. You didn't mean to do it. You were drunk. You couldn't stop that guy from doing what he did to you. Roy won't be mad…"

"I-I broke his trust though!" he sobbed, "I got drunk…it was my fault, and then I had sex with another person! He'll never forgive me!" She rubbed his back,

"Garth, you had no idea what was going on except that your body liked how it was being treated. He raped you basically," she whispered, "and that guy was buying you drinks non-stop…you couldn't help it. I know I couldn't stop the first time I had a beer. Roy was there with me though, and he stayed by my side the entire time…which is what I should have done. If anyone should be blamed, it's me. I shouldn't have left you…especially at a bar. That was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done." He didn't say anything, "Come on…you need to get dressed because we have to get home. Karen will be wondering where we are…" He nodded before turning, and she shut her eyes, walking towards the door with one hand over her face, the other out in front of her as she tried to feel for the door while trying not to stare at Garth.

"You can open your eyes," Garth murmured, stepping up behind her. She removed her hand from her eyes, reaching for the doorknob to the room.

The drive back to the tower was completely silent except for the revving of Eli's bike. She kept to the speed limit and stayed in her lane for Garth's sake as he held onto her tight, his helmet resting against the back of hers. She couldn't help but feel guilty. If she hadn't had left him, he never would have gotten drunk, and he never would have been pulled into that room by that guy. Had she just stayed with him, none of this would have happened. Pulling into the garage, she shut her bike off, dismounting it before removing her helmet. Garth, like before, just sat there, gazing down at his hands that he had placed on top of his helmet that was now sitting on the seat in front of him.

"Come on Garth…we should get you to bed." He shook his head. "Why not?"

"I deserve to die right now," he whispered. His eyes were still dripping with tears, his cheeks flushed, and his hair a mess. She knelt down beside him, looking up into his violet eyes,

"Don't you say that," she said, "Do you know how hurt Roy would be if you ever died?"

"He wouldn't care…especially when he finds out what I did. Roy will never forgive me…"

"I'll never forgive you for doing what?" Both heads shot up to see the red head himself standing on the last set of stairs, leaning against the wall.

"Roy?" Eli looked over at him confused, "What are you doing back so early?"

He ignored her, his smile slowly disappearing as he looked over at Garth, the tears rolling down his cheeks and onto the bike's seat. "Garth baby, what happened?" he asked, quickly running to him, but Garth got off the bike and moved away from him, keeping his gaze down to the ground. Roy looked over to Eli who was watching Garth cower away. "Eli," she turned her head, her blue eyes finding his masked ones, "what's going on?" She swallowed hard,

"I think it's something you and Garth need to talk about," she murmured, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Before she left, she walked over to Roy, "You love him right?" she asked, her voice lower than a whisper.

"Of course I do," he quickly said. She nodded, turning away from him before heading towards the stair well. Her footsteps disappeared as she reached the top. Roy looked back over at Garth who was leaning against a wall on the other side of the garage. He slowly made his way over to him, "Garth…what's wrong?" He just shook his head. "Come on, you can tell me anything."

"You're going to hate me though!" he cried. He let out a gasp when a pair of arms wrapped around him. Roy pulled him closer to his chest, pressing a kiss to the top of Garth's head,

"I can never hate you," he whispered, "I love you too much…please, just," He pulled away, lifting Garth's head up with one of his hands before his masked eyes connected with violet ones, "tell me what happened?" Garth snaked his arms around Roy's waist, pulling him closer if it was possible. He buried his face into his red shirt,

"I got drunk…" It was muffled a little, but Roy heard it. He chuckled,

"Is that all?" he asked, rubbing circles on Garth's back, "That's okay…it's happened to me a few times and-"

"I wasn't finished," he murmured. Roy shut up. "I got drunk…because of some guy at the club Eli took me to." He felt the archer stiffen, but he kept going, "I didn't know what he was doing, and I'd never had beer before, so I didn't know that only after a few…I was…I couldn't think! Everything…was just…I couldn't process anything! Then…then…h-he, the guy, he started…doing things to me!" Roy tightened his grip on Garth, his nails digging into his back. "He started to hurt me in the end, and I was begging him to stop, but he wouldn't! He just went faster! I couldn't do anything…I swear, if I could, I would have stopped him!" There was silence except for Garth's occasional hiccup while he sobbed. He looked up, his eyes puffy and red from all his crying, "R-Roy?" The redhead was staring over his shoulder, a serious look on his face. He let out a sigh and picked Garth up, carrying him bridal style up the stairs. He didn't stop until he got to Garth's room, opening the door and laying the boy down on his bed, pulling the covers up over him. "Roy?" he repeated, but he had already left. He sat up, staring at the closed door with wide eyes. Eli was wrong. Roy wasn't going to forgive him. He collapsed back onto his pillows, turning so he could bury his face into the plush fabric.

Roy continued down the hallway, stopping outside Eli's door before he knocked. It opened after the first few knocks, and Eli stood there, already dressed in her PJs and a toothbrush in her mouth. "We need to talk…" The tone in his voice was serious, and she was kind of shocked, but she nodded her head nonetheless, her mouth slightly opened and foaming. He walked in and shut the door while she finished up brushing her teeth and taking out her contacts. Shutting the lights off in her bathroom, she sat down on her bed, facing the redhead who had taken a seat on the chair by her desk.

"Did he tell you?" Roy nodded. "And?"

"How could you let that happen to him?" he shouted, glaring at her from beneath his mask. She flinched back, subconsciously scooting away from him.

"I didn't know…he told me to go dance because he didn't want to do anything, and when I saw that guy talking to him, I was going to head back to him, but Tyler kind of stopped me!" He looked at her, raising an eyebrow,

"Tyler?"

"He was someone I met at the club," she explained, "He came up to me, and when he was pulling me towards the dance floor, I saw that guy hanging with Garth, but Tyler wouldn't let go of me, and since we were standing in the middle of the crowd, I couldn't see Garth."

"Well, why didn't you just walk away and go back to him?" he asked, disapproval lacing his voice, "Actually, better question…why did you take him there in the first place?" Eli pulled her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees as she stared at him,

"I just thought that he needed to get out," she murmured, "You know, so he could have a little fun…"

"El, he got drunk, raped, and now he's crying his eyes out because he feels guilty!" he shouted, "Do you think he had a fun time?" She shook her head. This was weird to her. She was like a child who had gotten in trouble, and Roy was the father who had to talk to her about her mistake and scold her. He clearly played the father part perfectly, and considering the fact that she was huddled up like a little girl, she was doing a pretty good job too. Roy let out a sigh, resting his head into his hands, "Eli, you know how I am when I take you to those clubs. I never leave you alone except when you go to dance with some guys. Even then I'm watching you to make sure they don't try anything."

"I know," she murmured, "I feel so bad right now…"

"You should be." She glanced up at him, but his eyes were still to the ground. His fingers were brushing through his orange hair, leaving it a tangled mess. Surprisingly, he wasn't trying to fix it with his comb. "You know, I'm pretty sure I told you to _never_ go to any of those clubs without me. Those places aren't safe. You should know that now since you've seen what happened to Garth…" She nodded, lowering her gaze to the bed sheets she sat on top of before she started picking at the seams.

"I forgot…I just thought we could go out for a little while and hang out. I wasn't expecting anything like that to happen." He sighed, standing before crossing the room, sitting next to her on her bed. He pulled her close to his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"No one expects it to happen, but that doesn't mean you have to let your guard down. I thought we trained you to always have your guard _up_?" She nodded. "Please, you need to be careful out there. I know you're twenty one, and you know how to take care of yourself, but men are tricky. Trust me…I am one. They'll do anything to get you into bed. Just please, for the love of God, don't let them do that. They _will _hurt you…so please, be careful…" She nodded once more. That officially proved that their relationship was more family oriented. It was kind of scary but sweet at the same time. "I have to head back to Garth's room, you know, to check up on him…he's pretty upset. Good night El…" He pressed a kiss to the side of her head before standing to leave.

"…good night…"

Roy stopped outside the metal door of Garth's room, just about to knock when he heard the muffled cries coming from inside. He sighed, opening the door himself. Garth didn't even try to look up as the light shined into his bedroom before disappearing once more. He was too upset to even move. His face was still buried in his pillows as he cried, his tears soaking the fabrics, and his hands were fisted in the sheets that he had pulled over his head. Roy sat down next to him, the bed dipping under the added weight.

"Garth, are you-"

"ROY!" Said boy let out a yelp as the other tackled him to the floor, his arms wrapping around his neck. He let out a "oof" as his back slammed into the floor. "Roy, I'm so sorry! Please please please forgive me! I didn't mean to do it! I couldn't help it! I was drunk! Please, you can't be mad at me! I would never-mmph-" Garth's eyes widened as Roy pulled him closer, their lips connecting instantly. His eyes fluttered for a second before closing completely as he leant into the kiss. Roy's hands slid up and down his sides gently and slowly, and his lips were soft and tender. He wasn't at all forceful like Parker. Garth pulled away at the thought, sitting up on Roy's lap as he thought about the man from the club. Roy did the same and kept his hands on the others hips.

"You okay?" he asked, brushing a hand across Garth's cheek as he wiped away a tear.

"I'm really sorry Roy," he whispered, "I-"

"Garth," he looked up, his violet eyes brimming with tears, "Stop apologizing...it's not your fault. It's that bastard's from the club…okay?" Garth nodded, resting his head on Roy's chest while his hands lowered to his waist. "What was his name? I plan on finding him tomorrow." Garth chuckled weakly, hiccupping while his tears slowed.

"Parker, but he never told me his last name," he said, rubbing his face from side to side with Roy's shirt, wiping away the tears that still resided on his face. "I shouldn't have let Eli take me to that stupid club, but she was just so scary when she told me to get ready!" Roy laughed, hugging Garth tighter to his chest. "And by the way," he looked up at Roy for a second before lifting his hands to his face, pulling the black and white mask from over his eyes. He lightly caressed the side of his face, gazing into his beautiful, green eyes before he continued, "You're the only person I'm _ever _going to ride a motorcycle with. I don't care if I'm dying and need to get to a hospital quick, I will freaking walk if I have to!"

"Well then, I guess I'm going to be your chauffeur from now on," Roy smiled, "not that I mind though. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy…" He kissed Garth on the nose before pressing another to his plump and red lips. Pulling away, Garth grinned up at him, slowly opening his eyes,

"Same here…" he whispered.

_Next day_

Roy…well, actually Speedy since he was in uniform, stood outside the door to one of the apartments downtown. After searching all morning for this Parker guy, he finally found the man he was looking for. Garth recognized his photo and flinched slightly when he did. Speedy growled, gripping his bow tighter. He was slightly happy though. While looking through Parker's profile, it seemed that he was on the run for some rape charge, and he was going to love busting into this guy's home and beating the shit out of him. However, he wouldn't exactly call it a home. The entire apartment complex looked run down, and extremely old. The paint on the sides of the building was faded and chipped, and there was graffiti all over the walls. He raised a gloved hand to the door, knocking lightly. The door opened slightly, the chain catching as the man he had seen in the photo peered out at him, his eyes closed as he yawned.

"What do you want-" Speedy didn't give him enough time to finish as he kicked the door down. He raised his bow, an arrow set into place as he aimed it at Parker who was lying on his back, the door on top of him. Speedy stepped onto the wooden door, putting more pressure onto it as it flattened the brown haired boy below it.

Speedy growled, "You fucking raped my friend last night, and you're going to pay for that…"

_A few hours later_

"Police say that twenty five year old Parker Calvert, lead suspect of the rape of fourteen year old Ella Emerson, was found outside the Steel City police station a few hours ago at four fifty two. He was rushed to the emergency room of the SCM hospital downtown where he is being treated for third degree burns, several broken bones, and a concussion. Police say they still do not know who had caused Calvert's injuries, but thanks are indeed necessary at this time for the person who helped capture Calvert. In other news-" Roy clicked the mute button on the remote before turning his head to kiss the side of Garth's head.

"Told you I'd get him…" he murmured, pulling the boy closer to his side as he held him. Garth smiled up at him,

"I didn't doubt you for a second."

* * *

**Well, there you go! I hope you liked it. Sorry, the last few parts are kind of sucky because I was finishing this up at a really late time, so i was a bit tired! Anyways, Eli was not exactly a good example of someone you should have with you at a club, but trust me, she(meaning i) would never do this in real life. Now, Roy was a good example! That's the kind of person you should have with you! If you don't have a friend like that, then you'd better stay away from clubs or find someone like that or else you're gonna end up like Garth! Don't hate me for making someone "rape" Garth, but it had to be done! It's been in my head for awhile now, and i just decided to write it! I really hoped you liked it, and please please please! (pouts)...pretty please, review! **


End file.
